


Hospital Bed

by Namyari



Series: Harry Potter OS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Sick Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Hermione is on Head Gril's duty.





	Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again ! Still French, so tell me if there is any mistake !  
> I really hope you enjoy this one as much as my first one !

"Heads."  
"Tails... Well, Tails. Sorry Mione !" Ron said with a small lopsided smile.  
She groaned and grabbed a stack of parchment rolls. She huffed and pushed the door of the Hospital Wing. She walked confidently between the beds and reached the only one with its curtains closed. She opened them swiftly, and met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
"Granger ?" he growled, "What the fuck are you doing here ?" He sat menacingly, his fists clenched. But with him still in bed Hermione did not look that impressed. She sighed and put the parchments on his bedside table.  
"Professor Snape asked me to bring you your homework."  
"He asked you ?" Draco asked suspiciously. "Why would he do that ?"  
"Because it's Harry's fault if you're here and it is his way to punish us." She eyed his torso. She could see it was tightly wrapped below his white shirt and she dropped her eyes out of shame. Malfoy took one of the roll and opened it. He raised his eyebrows, surprised.  
"Hum I may have duplicated my own notes, I hope they are clear enough so you can read them easily." She fidgeted with the hem of her jumper. "I am so sorry." She finally said. "We did try to stop Harry but we could not find him. We were so worried we even went to Professor Snape so he could help us to find you, and make sure you were okay."  
The blond looked astonished. "And why would you worry about me ?"  
"Why wouldn't I ?" she answered, frowning.  
"Because you hate me Granger." He answered flatly. She drew her eyes to his pale form in the large hospital bed. He definitely looked way too thin to be healthy.  
"I do not." She said quietly.  
She met his eyes one last time and she turned away, closed the curtains behind her and left the Hospital Room as fast as she could.


End file.
